Sobre sacrifícios, certezas e decisões
by Coala N
Summary: Porque são esses três obstáculos que movem a vida daquele que precisa continuar seguindo em frente. • Allen-centric.


DGM é da tia Hoshino e a música usada é **Noah's Ark** dos **Young Heretics**. Essa fic **contém** _spoilers_, então leia por sua conta e risco.

_(Eu senti a sua falta, fandom.)_

* * *

><p><em>Noah's Ark can't save us all<br>__Binary against the squall  
><em>_And in it's wake  
><em>_Good men will fall  
><em>_And finally we can move on_

**x**_  
><em>

Não foi ao colocar, mais uma vez, os pés dentro daquela máquina estranha _(e tão, tão familiar, em qualquer sentido possível) _que Allen parou para refletir nas consequências do assim chamado "ato de traição" que estava prestes a cometer.

**x**

_We have so much to answer for  
><em>_We asked for help to start this war_

**x**

Tampouco foi no instante imediatamente posterior, enquanto segurava nos braços uma velha amiga e companheira de guerra, assegurando-lhe de que tudo iria acabar bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Dando-lhe como presente de despedida por tempo indefinido suas últimas palavras à Ordem por ora, sendo ele aquele que aguentaria ser chamado de absolutamente **tudo**_ (maldito, exorcista, Destruidor do Tempo, general, aprendiz idiota, moyashi, pirralho, Noah, pierrô, Décimo Quarto, Neah, aberração, monstro, filho, ameaça),_ menos de traidor por aqueles de quem mais gostava.

**x**

_Can we forgive  
><em>_The things we've done  
><em>_Take our things  
><em>_And move along_

**x**_  
><em>

Afinal, nomes podiam ser mudados e apelidos quase sempre se perdiam em meio às areias infinitas do tempo. Ainda assim, sua essência não poderia ser alterada, contanto que ele realmente pudesse reconhecê-la como sua. Foi por esse exato motivo que decidiu assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos mais uma vez e fazer o que fosse preciso para que tivesse certeza de que aquela voz dentro de sua cabeça que definia seus objetivos e lhe repetia "_Continue andando, siga sempre em frente_" era mesmo a sua. Para que tivesse certeza de que sim, ainda era o mesmo, o que quer que aquilo significasse. Não tinha nenhuma dessas duas.

**x**

_Safe and sound  
><em>_Can we abstain  
><em>_From looking to that ark again_

**x**_  
><em>

Podiam até cogitar, Allen pensou, que ele houvesse decidido ir embora desde o primeiro momento em que começou a ser visto com olhos de suspeita ao invés de amizade dentro daquela organização de intenções ambíguas que chamava de lar. _Ledo engano._

**x**_  
><em>

_And at our end  
><em>_We find ourselves  
><em>_No closer to heaven  
><em>_No closer to hell_

**x**_  
><em>

A verdade, por mais dolorida que fosse a todos que zelavam pela alma daquele _(pobre, coitado, maldito)_ rapaz – e a ele mesmo – era que aquela decisão sempre estivera tomada dentro de seu coração, apenas aguardando o momento certo e oportuno para mostrar-se a ele e ser posta em prática. Sua vida, até então, fora baseada em erros e acertos, não? Um a mais não poderia fazer tanta diferença assim, e Allen tinha toda a certeza de que estava certo sobre aquilo.

**x**

_Can we forgive  
><em>_The things we've done  
><em>_Take our things  
><em>_And move along_

**x**_  
><em>

Foi com tal sensação de paz e segurança dentro de si que deu aquele passo decisivo em direção ao destino _(e a si mesmo)_. Não pôde evitar, também, lembrar-se de quando a convivência na Ordem fora um pouco menos violenta e cheia de intrigas. Ele sentia falta daquilo. _Falta de sorrir. (E de ver os outros sorrirem também)._

**Ele iria voltar.**

E quando voltasse, faria de tudo para que todos aqueles que tanto amava pudessem sorrir e viver em paz novamente, ainda que o custo fosse sua vida. Naquele momento, era a única coisa de que Allen tinha certeza, e nem era uma certeza tão forte assim.

_No entanto, para ele, era mais do que o suficiente._

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Bem, eu adoro essa música. Sabia que cedo ou tarde ia acabar fazendo algo relativo a DGM com ela, por razões óbvias, e... aqui está.  
>É, eu senti falta de escrever fics, e nem garanto que vou postar frequentemente como costumava fazer, mas... não custa tentar.<p>

**Reviews fazem a autora uma pessoa mais feliz. (:**


End file.
